


I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you to warm these lonely nights

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas Party, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Mistletoe, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Tony Stark, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: Spideypool -Just got caught under the mistletoe with my arch-nemesis and now everything is changing between us AU
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 218





	I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you to warm these lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :)Don't forget to go check out day the previous days work by clicking on the series title!

Peter was seriously doubting on whether or not this was a good idea. I mean it sounded like a good idea – Christmas with the Avengers at Stark Tower? Totally dope. No hero would hesitate to accept that invitation. But the only problem was, Spiderman was still very new at being part of the team. Apart from Tony Stark he hadn’t really spent too much time with anyone else yet. And he was rather anxious about spending a few hours trapped at a party with them.

He did go regardless, showing up in a corny Christmas sweater Aunt May got him which proved to be a great ice breaker when he was introduced to people. There were so many people there, Peter wasn’t even aware of some of these superheroes being part of the team. It was a little daunting at first, but sure enough every was feeling festive and friendly. Luckily for Peter, Ant-man got him on a sofa and Peter felt comfortable enough to stay and chat to him.

“Oh, hey Pete?” Hawkeye said to him after handing him a drink. “Just be careful. Word is someone’s going around with mistletoe.”

“Oh no, really?” Scott groaned.

“Yeap. If you see gold and green, run!”

“Loki’s here?” Peter paled a little.

“Thor doesn’t like leaving him out of parties.” Black Window sighed.

Scott had to get up to go to the bathroom and never found his way back to the sofa, so Peter sat alone until someone came over to chat, then leave again. Peter hoped he might leave soon, or that someone would sit on the couch and stay.

“Well, look at you!” A familiar voice said, but Peter couldn’t place it. “Don’t you look like you should be sitting underneath my Christmas tree with a pretty bow on you!”

Peter turned around to see a striking man beaming down at him, leaning on the back of the sofa. Striking because not only was he tall, dark and handsome, he was also hairless and covered in scars. Peter’s mind filtered through supers but couldn’t remember if any of them presented like this out of costume, and he wasn’t dangerous because Peter’s spidey-senses were calm.

“Uh…” Peter swallowed; can you be attracted to someone who looked like this who you’ve never met before?

“Peter.” Peter snapped his head back around to find Mr Stark standing in front of him, but looking at the man behind him. “What do you want, Wilson?”

“I was just about to get to know my friend here.” The stranger smiled up at Tony.

“You don’t need to get to know him.” Tony smiled a very fake smiled that made Peter unsettled. “He’s not just someone to play with Wilson, just go about your business.”

“I think he is my business.” The man pouted, then looked back at Peter and winked, making him blush.

“No, he isn’t. You’re on thin ice showing up to this party unannounced Wade, don’t make me kick you out.”

“Fine.”

Tony waiting until the stranger had walked away before perching next to Peter, who was a bit confused from being complimented by someone he thought was sorta handsome and from Mr Stark looking so murderous.

“If you see him coming by again, don’t let him talk to you. That’s Deadpool, Pete.” Tony said, giving Peter’s knee a pat.

“Deadpool?” Peter asked, sounding a little sad. Spiderman and Deadpool often met while patrolling the city and Spiderman did _not_ like the egotistical, flirtatious, sadistic psychopath very much at all. Mr Stark knew how much Deadpool irritated Peter, and he frankly felt the same way about the mercenary himself. Guess the stranger wasn’t so handsome after all… “Oh.”

“Just stick by me, kid. You’ll be fine.”

Except a certain Asgardian had been watching that whole interaction and had a new mission to achieve tonight. Loki was having marvellous fun going around making people kiss, and he enchanted the mistletoe so that they _had_ to. And watching people’s reactions to kissing a friend or member of the same sex they were not attracted to, or too attracted to, was gold. Besides, it was “harmless” fun, and it had been Scarlet Witch’s idea. Give the god of mischief something to do so he wouldn’t do anything _worse_.

So, Loki trailed after Peter most of the night, keeping him out of the corner of his eye. He only needed to get the Iron Man out of the way whenever Deadpool was close enough. Wade had also been keeping an idol eye on Peter, more out of curiosity as to why he wasn’t allowed to go near him. Tell a child no to something and that’s all they think about.

Three quarters of an hour after Tony had pulled Peter away from the sofa he had to go settle an argument Falcon and War Machine were having leaving Peter standing alone, a little tipsy.

“Child?”

“Oh. M-Mr Loki.” Peter turned, knowing he should run away but his spidey-senses were quiet. Loki didn’t mean him harm at this moment. He glanced up and saw the mistletoe just hanging in the air. “Oh no, looks like you got me Mr Loki.”

Loki’s cold heart warmed a little seeing Peter laugh and not get angry. “Your turn.”

“Alright, I give. With who?” Peter fixed his hair, tipsy mind quite incredibly ready for a kiss.

“Well, fucking me sideways with a spikey one. If it isn’t my lucky day! Quick, someone cut my dick off, tell me I’m dreaming. Am I going to kiss _Spiderman!?_”

Peter’s smile left his face as he turned around, but his stomach did a little flip. Loki grinned. Wade was grinning, raising one eyebrow impishly. Peter turned back to Loki.

“Mr Loki that wasn’t very nice of you.” Peter pouted, but not like he had a choice with Loki just magically manipulating everyone. Loki stood between them, watching, pleasant smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, baby boy, I don’t bite. Well I do. But not if you don’t want me to.”

Peter shuddered, a little turned on. “Let’s just get this over with before Mr Stark blows your head off.”

“Dear old dad can try.” Wade smirked, before putting his hands on Peter’s waist to pull him closer, then stooped to kiss him.

Now, Peter hadn’t kissed many people before, but kissing Wade felt _good_. Like, so good Peter put his hands on Wade’s cheeks, inviting him into his mouth. Peter was completely forgetting about _who_ he was kissing, lost in the _yes please can I have some more_. Loki watched them slip into making out, quite perversely, making sure a double of himself was currently tormenting the Captain and his long time fan.

Wade was suddenly ripped form Peter’s grasp, Peter letting out a low whine, and Mr Stark was aiming a gold and red glove at Wade’s face, illuminating it.

“I told you to stay AWAY from him!” Tony glared, Wade was panting and smirking, wiping saliva from his chin. Peter’s fingers were over his own lips, his mind in turmoil. He just made out with freaking _Deadpool_. Ew? Yum??

“Wasn’t my fault, metal dick. Who invited the god of mischief? He’s been making people kiss all night. Magical freak.”

Tony turned his glare on Loki, who was standing beside Peter innocently, looking a little shocked.

“I didn’t use any magic this time.” He held his hands up in defence, making Peter start to panic. They didn’t _have_ to kiss eachother? That all happened naturally? Tony sighed, lowing his gloved hand.

“I’m going to go have words with your brother,” He spat at Loki. “And you two stay away from each other!”

Peter was a little frozen in shock; how can kissing someone as annoying and violent as Deadpool feel so _good_? If it had continued a second longer Peter definitely would have had to conceal a boner. Wade waited until people had turned back to their conversations before clearing his throat.

“You okay?” He asked, keeping his distance since Tony would surely be keeping a keen eye out now. Peter nodded, hands still on his mouth. “Sorry about, all that.”

“Wasn’t your fault.” Peter lowered his hand, looking up at Wade, lizard brain getting weak at the knees.

“Okay well, that was hot as shit. If you ever decide you want another one, do let me know and I’ll be around.” Wade winked again, hesitantly drifting back into the crowd.

It was midnight and the party showed no signs of breaking up anytime soon. Peter had kept himself constantly moving, wandering outside and around the rooms in the tower. If he kept moving, then he was more likely to think clearly. Surely Wade was just a good kisser and that was it, Peter could let it go now. But he _couldn’t_. Every time he shut his eyes, he imagined kissing him again. He wanted another kiss, for Wade to hold him and never let him go. His chest may be freaking out but something in his gut was just determined that this is what he needed.

“Maybe I’m just sexually repressed.” Peter muttered to himself in the bathroom, looking at his reflection. This sweater really was ridiculous. Then Peter jumped so high when he caught the reflection of someone else in the mirror he literally stayed on the ceiling.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you just – door was unlocked.” Wade looked up at him, then cracked a smile. “Jumpy aren’t we, baby?”

“Y-you shouldn’t be in here, dad’ll – Mr Stark’ll kill you.”

“I can’t die, don’t cha know webs. Now come on down, don’t hurt yourself.”

Peter frowned, summersaulting down and landing on his feet. “I’m fine?”

“You sure? You look like you kissed a ghost.” Wade chuckled, noticing how red Peter got.

“We can’t be this close.”

“Mr Stark isn’t around; fuck it, I could lock this door and we’d be alone for as long as you’d like.” Wade stepped a bit closer. “Was that kiss as good for you if it was for me?”

Peter didn’t answer. The thought of locking the door and making out with Wade more was _really_ appealing – but no! He couldn’t, could he? Was Peter really going to let his opinion on this mercenary change because he could kiss good? Then again – just because you made out with someone doesn’t mean you have to like them.

“If you don’t want to, baby boy, just say the word.” Wade got closer, biting his lip. “Consent is the biggest turn on so if you don’t give it, I’m gone.”

“I just… you’re Deadpool.”

“Yeah? And look like Satan’s ballsack.”

“I don’t know how to feel about you.” Peter looked at their shoes.

“I’m not here to tell you what to feel, gorgeous. I’m here ‘cause I sorta wanna lick your mouth out and grab some of that ass.” Peter shivered, still waring with himself. “We can go as far as you want, just say so.” Wade tugged a lock of Peter’s hair from his face and Peter took a deep, shaky breath.

“Lock the door.”

Wade fist pumped, closing his eyes in small celebration before he turned and locked the door, turning back to Peter with a predatory smile that made Peter weak at the knees.

“Just one rule.” Wade help up a finger before Peter could reach for him. “No being loud.”

“H-how far are we going?” Peter swallowed.

“As far as you want, but if you’re loud they’ll hear you. This is _naughty_, baby boy. Gotta be real quiet and sneaky, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter nodded, then Wade pushed him against the cool tiled wall, surveying him for a second.

“You wanna stop, you say so and I will.” Wade said quietly, before mashing his mouth onto Peter’s. Peter welcomed him in, obediently opening his mouth when Wade licked to get in. Wade wasn’t lying, he definitely was eager to lick into every inch of Peter’s mouth, picking him up to Peter could wrap his leg’s around Wade’s slim waist and Wade grabbed Peter’s ass. Peter whimpered a little as Wade’s mouth left his, apparently done investigating, and went down his neck. Peter was already hard and he could feel Wade becoming that way as well.

“No!’ Peter pushed Wade off when he started to suck at Peter’s neck. “Not on my neck, they’ll see!”

“But I want them to see.” Wade growled, pouting a little

“No. Th-this’ll our secret. Please, I want it just… lower.”

“Damn, baby boy. Alright. But if you don’t keep quiet, I’ll stick my thumb in your mouth so you have something to bite on.”

“Go on then.”

Peter left first, having thoroughly fixed himself in the mirror. There was one person waiting outside, but as that was Carol and Peter was pretty sure she wouldn’t say anything. Peter wanted to leave the party now, he was now _very_ aware of how sore he was, how he was moving and how he kept blushing violently when Wade passed him.

He felt exhilarated; he’s just had _forbidden_ **sex** in the bathroom at a party with literally every father and mother figure he had (Except his aunt) _right outside_. It was true that maybe Spiderman still didn’t like all of Deadpool’s methods, or his constant humour and flirting but – Peter was eager to hang out with Wade again. Get to know him a little more. Maybe. Who knows, maybe Peter could convince Wade to be a bit more careful?

**Author's Note:**

> I like today's, it's a little cheeky and I cannot wait to write a part two.
> 
> Who do you picture when you read Spideypool? For me I usually picture a more cartoon style version of them both, but I love Ryan Reynolds so he usually wins out. And I suppose I really like the Peter from Spider-man 2018 for ps4, or a more grown up version of Tom Holland's Peter. Even though Andrew Garfield's Peter is cute too... no one pictures Toby McGuire do they? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> You know the drill ;)


End file.
